south_parkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Craig Tucker
|- # 'Craig Tucker 'é estudante da Escola Elementar de South Park. A Característica mais marcante de Craig é o seu chapéu chullo azul coberto com uma bolinha amarela. Uma de suas características é a sua tendência de mostrar o dedo as pessoas, geralmente sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ele lidera o grupo conhecido como "Craig e os caras" ou "Gangue do Craig". Enquanto tinha oito anos de idade nas três primeiras temporadas, ele tinha nove anos pela "Quarta Série", e como na Temporada Doze episódio "Pandemia 2", ele tem dez anos, de acordo com as velas em seu bolo de aniversário. Aparência Craig veste uma jaqueta azul e um chapéu Chullo azul com uma bolinha amarela no topo. Nas primeiras temporadas da série, ele usava calça jeans, mas em episódios mais recentes, ele usa uma calça preta de cintura alta. O fato de que as pernas são mais longas é claramente visível em "South Park é Gay!", onde ele e outros três meninos de sua classe usam roupas idênticas, porque as calças de Craig parecem muito mais longas do que as demais. Em "TMI", ele é listado como o que mais tem crescido em altura de todos os meninos, junto com Kenny e Kyle, todos os três ganhando 2,4 polegadas. Isto implica que ele pode ser um dos mais altos (se não, o mais alto) meninos na classe, especialmente porque ele parecia ser mais alto do que os outros, mesmo antes de seu crescimento.Uma das razões pelas quais ele pode ser alto é que ambos os pais parecem ser os adultos mais altos da cidade. Em "A lista" é mencionado que, para colocar Clyde em primeiro lugar da lista, eles tiveram que mover Craig para o 12° lugar. Portanto, na verdadeira lista, Craig foi escolhido como o menino mais bonito da sala. O cabelo de Craig é geralmente mostrado como negro, embora parecia ser marrom em "A beira da Derrota" e em South Park, Stick of the truth. Em "Bons Tempos Com Armas" os olhos de Craig são mostrados como azuis. É revelado em "Tweek Vs Craig" que ele é bastante magro. Sua voz nasal é semelhante a de Clyde, mas era originalmente mais aguda. No entanto, em temporadas posteriores (mais notável desde "Pandemia") a voz dele foi reduzida para um tom semelhante ao de Clyde. Algumas vezes nas primeiras temporadas, ele é visto usando um chapéu verde no fundo. Isso foi corrigido em transmissões posteriores. Um exemplo ainda visível está no episódio "Acampamento para Gordos", olhe atentamente para a fila do almoço e você verá seu chapéu ficar verde por alguns segundos á medida que a câmera se move. Um Craig vestido de verde também pode ser visto em "Hambúrguer de bunda", embora alguns acreditam que este pode ser um personagem completamente diferente. 120px-81a.jpg|Craig Nos South Park Studios 114px-Screen_shot_2010-09-11_at_11.35.27_AM.png|Craig E Sua Avó 99px-Spacemancraig.jpg|Craig Vestido De Homem Do Espaço 120px-Epi801img03.jpg|Ninja Craig 120px-Pic4.jpg|Aniversário De 10 Anos De Craig 92px-Craig_without_hat.png|Craig Sem Chapéu Personalidade Craig parece ser um dos mais cínicos, estóicos e um dos garotos mais sem expressões de sua classe, tendo uma personalidade mais escura do que o resto dos personagens, uma característica exagerada por sua voz mais profunda do que a média por sua idade. Ele tem sido descrito como pragmático, monótono e irônico. Craig está implícita a ter mau comportamento, e é referido como "o maior criador de problemas" em sua classe por Eric Cartman em "Tweek Vs Craig". Craig tem o hábito de monstra o dedo do meio para as pessoas , como um reflexo.Esta é uma característica dos oficiais South Park site afirma é aprendido de sua família, que são vistos lançando uns aos outros em "Tweek vs Craig". Seu hábito de lançar as pessoas fora tem mostrado muito menos em episódios posteriores. A última vez em que ele é visto fazendo o gesto,Diversão Com Vitela, onde ele e seus pais são filmados por um cinegrafista, que os leva uma entrevista. Seus pais estão preocupados e falar sobre um acontecimento grave que ocorre na cidade, como Craig apenas permanece em branco com cara e vira fora as pessoas que os assistem na TV. Devido ao seu mau comportamento, ele é freqüentemente enviado para Sr. Mackey consultório. Cenas envolvendo um personagem de visitar Sr. Mackey consultório, muitas vezes, mostram Craig sentado nos assentos de espera fora da porta. Entrevista mais notável de Craig com Sr. Mackey estava em "Rainforest ShmainForet", onde ele virou Sr. Mackey fora várias vezes e foi enviado para esperar do lado de fora do escritório novamente. Em episódios anteriores, Craig normalmente tem um rosto em branco - mesmo quando lançando as pessoas.Isto é visto mais predominantemente em "Tweek Vs Craig", quando ele vira aleatoriamente fora toda a sua família, mantendo-se um rosto completamente em linha reta. Se seu rosto não estiver em branco, ele está franzindo a testa, por algum motivo ou outro, novamente implicando suas inclinações para a depressão. Ele parece ter amadurecido nos últimos episódios, e parece sorrir mais vezes. Embora todas as crianças são violentos, até certo ponto, Craig está implícita a ser o mais violento (ou segunda mais violenta, depois de Cartman), devido ao fato de que ele é visto como o líder principal em cada assédio moral que ocorre na escola. Ele também é bastante agressivo, porque ele gosta de atormentar outras crianças, sendo esta uma das poucas razões que ele sorri. Craig é mostrado para ser um dos lutadores mais habilidosos na classe, mostradas espancando Marcar Costwolds, atacar Kyle quando Kyle opta por não se vestir metrosexually, ataca Kenny quando Cartman enquadra-lo por ter piolhos, e bate-se vários gengibre crianças depois do discurso de Cartman .Contraditoriamente, em "Tweek vs Craig", ele parece não ter idéia de como lutar em tudo e tem que tomar aulas de luta de sumô. Ele empunha uma katana em "Bons Tempos Com Armas", bem e em "Os Peitas De Bebe Destroem A Sociedade", no qual ele consegue bater tanto token e Butters inconsciente, antes de ser nocauteado por Stan, quando ele usa um osso como um clube. Mais tarde, seus traços negativos são subjugados, como ele é inclinado a permanecer passiva e estóica a tudo que acontece ao seu redor, sinal de que ele pode estar amadurecendo mais cedo do que as outras crianças. Durante a "Pandemia", ele sempre fazia comentários irritados sobre Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny e seu hábito de se meter em encrencas - ele mesmo se afasta-los quando eles querem ir mais fundo em um templo inca. No entanto, no final do episódio depois que ele acidentalmente pisou na plataforma e parou o "Guiné pirata", ele simplesmente soltou um suspiro profundo e aceitou seu destino. Craig jamais registrado choque ou qualquer emoção durante este - ele sempre dizia coisas sem rodeios e monotonamente, mesmo quando ele disse "Ok Agora há faíscas de tiro dos meus olhos.". Craig compete mais com os personagens principais do que até mesmo o resto de sua gangue (veja abaixo).Em "Busca Por Avaliação", ele abre um programa de televisão na escola. No entanto, ele parece bastante ansioso para ajudá-los em outros momentos, como em "Livre Willzyx", onde ele é um dos meninos que tentam obter a orca de volta à sua" casa "na lua. No episódio Pandemia, pais de Stan e Kyle decidiu que eles não queriam Craig para ficar com eles, já que eles tinham desaparecido pouco depois de entrar o quarteto de costume. Eles considerado ele um "criador de problemas", apesar de a banda flauta peruano era na verdade a idéia dos outros, e Craig se recusou a se juntar a eles até que lhe foi dito, "não seja um idiota." No episódio "Busca Por Avaliação", Craig começou seu próprio show e causou noticiário dos personagens principais de ser cancelada porque ele tomou todos os seus" ratings "(daí o título). No final do episódio, Craig não era apenas chateado que "Jornal Ação Sexy" tem mais votos do que seus shows, o professor instruído que testículos de Craig ser removido (embora isso nunca foi mostrado ou mencionado novamente). No episódio Tweek Vs Craig ''é mostrado que Cartman e Kenny pensam que Craig é o maior fabricante de problema e fazer uma aposta que Craig poderia facilmente bater Tweek Tweak. Ambos acabaram no hospital.Apesar de tentar descansar e desistir de lutar, tanto eclodiu novamente quando Kyle disse sobre Tweek, "... então a família de Craig veio e disse Tweek foi o covarde, e em seguida deu um soco mãe de Tweek nos hooters". Craig também mostra satisfação quando ele concorre novamente os principais quatro rapazes, dado o fato de que ele sorri cruelmente ou ironicamente, quando ele tem vantagens em suas competições. Isto pode ser visto em " Busca Por Avaliação "ou" Bons Tempos Com Armas ". Embora, moralmente,Cartman é o personagem mais negativamente torcida no show, Craig também é visto e descrito pela maioria dos fãs como o típico "bad boy", provavelmente devido ao seu status infame de lançar as pessoas e sua inclinação para o assédio moral, muito mais acentuada em seu retrato, do que no resto dos personagens. Família Avó de Craig A avó de Craig, que aparece em flashbacks em "Pandemic 2: O surpreendente", deu a Craig R $ 100 para o seu aniversário. Ela ainda é ter todas as linhas que falam que ela só aparece em uma imagem estática. Ela parece ser uma avó muito amorosa. Thomas e Sra. Tucker Em " Ai Vem O Neighborhood", quando Token está andando South Park, olhando com tristeza para os outros, ele passa por o escritório de essistência social. Craig e seus pais são mostrados saindo do escritório, ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto token pode ter sido exagerado em seus pensamentos sobre como pobre todo mundo na cidade é, isso pode significar que os pais de Craig estão desempregados, ou que seus empregos não oferecem renda suficiente para que eles se contentam com isso sozinho. É sugerido em "Meu Futuro Eu", que ele não tem um bom relacionamento com seus pais quando Cartman diz que ele ajudou a Craig se vingar de seus pais por uma razão desconhecida. Ele também afirma em " Tweek Vs Craig "e" Pobre Criança", que ele não se importa se sua mãe é insultado. Ao mesmo tempo, seus pais são mostrados a amá-lo profundamente, pois são cada abertamente preocupado quando Craig é seqüestrado em "Pandemia", e estamos muito satisfeitos em tê-lo de volta no final de"Pandemia 2". Irmãos Tucker Pouco se sabe sobre sua irmã, alguns fãs se referem a ela como Ruby eo relacionamento entre ela e Craig é difícil de descobrir. Ruby aparentemente herdou a marca da família de lançar as pessoas. Stripe Craig tem um animal de estimação cobaia chamado Stripe. Stripe nunca fez uma aparição na tela, e tudo o que se sabe sobre ele é que Craig não gosta quando ele é insultado. Sabendo disso, Cartman riles Craig em " Relacionamentos Tweek Tweak Em "Tweek Vs Craig", os principais garotos, por conta de uma aposta que tinha feito, alegou Tweek e Craig que cada um tinha insultado o outro, e convenceu-os a lutar. Quando descobriu-se que nenhum dos thumb|Tweek e Craig Depois de Lutarem.dois sabia como lutar, eles tinham-los treinado para isso. Craig foi treinado por Cartman, em Sumo wrestling. Após a luta, os dois rapazes foram hospitalizados, mas as crianças enganou-los em combate novamente. Está implícito, no entanto, que esta luta levou os dois meninos mais juntos, como eles são vistos juntos em muitas ocorrências em episódios posteriores.", dizendo-lhe que Tweek disse Craig enfia Stripe-se seu reto antes de ir para a cama. Em épocas posteriores, Tweek e Craig pode ser visto de pé lado a lado em vários episódios, incluindo "Crianças Ruivas ", onde eles estão presos em uma gaiola juntos Há muito poucas montagens em que Craig e Tweek não estão sentados ao lado do outro. Mais atualmente no Episódio "Tweek x Craig", o grupo de asiáticas que chega na escola apresenta o 'yaoi' na qual os principais desenhos são entre ambos. Durante o episódio toda a cidade fica contente com o primeiro relacionamento gay entre as crianças, exceto o pai de Craig. Ambos irritados por serem retratados como não são (no caso, gays) decidem fingir serem gays para poderem se separar. No final do episódio eles voltam a "namorar" e fica a dúvida se estão fingindo novamente ou se estão mesmo se gostando. Para promover o episódio o Twitter oficial de South park alterou tanto a capa quanto a foto de perfil para Creek (CRaig + twEEK = Creek), deixando mais duvidoso se eles se gostam ou é tudo fingimento. O episódio mais atual onde mostra ambos interagindo é "Put it down", onde Tweek está quase enlouquecendo por conta dos tweets do presidente se referindo a ele e Craig tenta acalmar Tweek de várias formas. Nesse episódio, muitas vezes é visto Craig se referindo á Tweek como "babe" e "honey" (apelidos carinhosos que geralmente só casais fazem) possivelmente afirmando que eles são um casal. Token Black Token tem sido sempre um membro da Gang De Craig(mesmo quando Clyde não está presente) e os dois são vistos frequentemente ao lado do outro. No entanto, os dois não têm realmente sido ouvido falar. Token é mais ligado a Clyde e Cartman de alguma forma, no entanto. Parece que Craig trava principalmente com token e Clyde. Clyde Donovan Clyde é um membro da gangue de Craig. Clyde, por vezes, lidera o grupo que sugere que ele e Craig compartilhar o ponto do líder, mas a posição foi confirmada para ser Craig como o grupo é chamado coletivamente "Craig e os outros caras". Os dois são vistos às vezes em pé ao lado do outro no fundo, o que indica que os dois podem ser os melhores amigos. Parece que Craig trava principalmente com Clyde. Clyde e Craig são vistos juntos em uma série de episódios se eles estavam sentados ao lado do outro ou thumb|Craig e Clydeapenas conversando entre si, incluindo o "Assossiação de Bebês Viciados Em Crack", onde eles são vistos trabalhando juntos por Cartman na procura de Slash, em "O Último dos Meheecans", onde eles estão trabalhando / tocar juntos novamente por Cartman não deixando qualquer mexicano passar sua fronteira (que infelizmente falhou em fazer), em Musical Da Escola Elementar , onde são avistados comer juntos, lado a lado no refeitório , em "O Melhor Cancêr De Todos", onde eles estão torcendo e assistindo de Cartman e Wendy luta juntos, em "Os Peitos De Bebe Destroem a Sociedade", em que Clyde abraçou Craig em reunir sua amizade, mais uma vez, e em "Lice Capades, em que Craig foi aquele que instruiu Clyde para trazer uma barra de sabão e uma meia para vencer Kenny cima. Devido a isso, os fãs têm avistado los como melhores amigos, como Stan e Kyle.'' Seus nomes são, por vezes confundida como mostrado em "Hora Super Divertida'', e eles têm um quase idênticos vozes por via nasal.'' Stan Marsh No entanto, Stan e Craig são um pouco ambos os rivais no episódio Pandemia , ''Pandemia 2 '' , e South Park é Gay! como ambos estavam lutando porque Craig estava chateado que eles tomaram seus US $ 100 dólares. No episódio ''South Park É Gay!'' ambos foram argumentando que Craig era mais mais alegre do que Stan, Cartman e Kenny . Stan e Craig geralmente não sair. Além disso, os pais de Stan e os pais de Kyle concordou em impedir que seus filhos de associar-se com Craig, porque Craig foi visto como um grande criador de problemas e tem uma má influência para Stan e Kyle. Kyle Broflovski Embora Craig Kyle e realmente não sair com o outro, que muitas vezes pode ser visto sentado na mesma mesa para o almoço. Os dois acabaram em lados opostos do campo, muitas vezes, embora - eles argumentam (com Stan, Cartman e Kenny Kyle backing up) sobre a banda pan flauta peruano em "Pandemia" e "Pandemia 2 ". Em "South Park É G", Craig conduz à escola em bater Kyle-se por não ser metrosexual, e em Busca Por Avaliação''show de Craig estava em concorrência directa com um show de Kyle foi envolvido. Kenny McCormick Craig e Kenny parecem ter formado uma espécie de amizade. Kenny Craig ajudou com seu show no "Busca Por Avaliação"(embora ele foi induzido por Cartman dizendo que Kenny não podia se juntar à equipe de reportagem escola devido à sua pobreza), e os dois eram parceiros em"Hora Super Divertida. Eles não são mostrados como sendo amigos íntimos, no entanto. No episódio "Lice Capades"ele acusa de ter Kenny piolhos. Em "Pandemia 2", Kenny é ouvido dizendo:" Eu odeio Craig! " no final (o que poderia ter sido, porque como Craig reagiu à situação nesse episódio e "Pandemia", ou que Craig tinha acabado de se recusou a financiar a outra de suas bandas de música).'' Eric Cartman Cartman aparece para ver Craig como um amigo da mesma forma que vê Jimmy. Craig realmente odeia Cartman, mas ele tem sido visto com ele como um homem da mão direita quando Cartman reúne um grupo de meninos de sua causa, como em "Lice Capades" ou "Marjorine". Craig é muitas vezes a principal rival de Cartman e os outros meninos, mas às vezes pareceu aceitar Stan, Kyle e Kenny, em alguns episódios, como "A Morte de Eric Cartman". Além disso, no episódio "Tsst", Cartman confronta Craig e pergunta se ele pode ficar em sua casa por um tempo, Craig se recusa e descaradamente diz:" Mas eu te odeio ". Às vezes, isso nem sempre é o ódio contra Cartman. No episódio "South Park É Gay!", Craig e sua turma parecem ser rivais com Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman. Craig está ciente da assertiva, egoísta e manipuladora natureza de Cartman, bem como o fato de que Cartman vai sempre conseguir o que quer, de uma forma ou de outra. Isso é mostrado na "Fishsticks" onde discutiram a Jimmy que "Você deve considerar-se um sortudo que ele (Cartman) é só pedir para a metade." e "Just, dar-lhe metade." No episódio "Assossiação de Bebês Viciados em Crack", Craig trabalhou para o negócio de Cartman com Clyde, Butters e, mais tarde, Kyle. Craig é visto estar perto o suficiente para Cartman para dormir sobre a sua casa para uma festa do pijama. Jimmy Valmer Jimmy tem sido amigo de Craig em algumas ocasiões e pode ser visto, por vezes, juntamente com Gang de Crag. Ele foi visto por aí Craig no fundo para outros episódios também. Em "Tirinhas de Peixe", ele diz que gosta de Jimmy e tenta argumentar com ele, a fim de ajudá-lo. Em "Crianças Ruivas", Jimmy é visto junto com Clyde, Token e Craig intimidando um garoto gengibre fora do refeitório da escola. Em "Bons Tempos Com Armas", Jimmy rivaliza com Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny como ninja, juntamente com Craig, Clyde e Token. Muitas vezes, eles são vistos sentados perto um do outro na cantina. Jason Jason esteve na Gang Do Craig, em uma ocasião, mas não foi visto com Craig desde South Park é Gay! Thomas Em "A Pequena Tourette", Craig Thomas encontra no final e pergunta se ele pode sair com ele e" fazer a thumb|left|Craig e Thomassua roupa ". No entanto, não se sabe se os dois são mesmo amigos como Thomas não foi visto desde este episódio e os dois não têm sido vistos juntos na tela. Annie Faulk Craig e Annie podia ser visto caminhando juntos em um par de episódios como o episódio Pobre e Estúpido. No início do episódio, os dois estavam caminhando juntos em segundo plano quando Cartman foi visto chorando. Red1 Craig e Red oram colocados juntos em "Siga Esse Ovo". Butters Stotch Craig é mostrado como sendo incapaz de se lembrar ou não Butters estava presente no jantar em "O Último dos Meheecans, acrescentando que Butters é uma daquelas pessoas que você nunca pode se lembrar se ele estava lá ou não. " Recepção Em sua revisão sobre os South Park episódio "Tirinhas de Peixes ", Sean O'Neal do clube AV refere-se à personagem de Craig como um"Pragmático", por aconselhar Jimmy Valmer para deixar Eric Cartman tem metade do crédito para a piada de Tirinha de Peixe.DC Perry de 411mania.com aprovado Craig "deixando o ar para fora do usual" Merda louco apenas Acontece Conosco "fórmula" usada na maioria dos South Park histórias, ao longo dos episódios "Pandemia " e "Pandemia 2". Perry também ficou satisfeito que o personagem "tem que brilhar por mais de aleatórias flip-offs" e "nem sequer tem que tentar".Travis Fickett de IGN.com descreveu o papel de Craig como um personagem coadjuvante em "Pandemic" , bem como a expressão do caráter de desdém por hábito de entrar em "esquemas estúpidas, sem pensar duas vezes sobre as possíveis ramificações", como sendo dos poucos destaques do episódio, que ele encontrou em sua maioria unentertaining dos personagens principais. Trivia *Em "Busca Por Avaliação", quando o programa da escola de Craig é cancelada, o professor pede que ele seja castrao. Nunca se especifica se este foi realmente realizado. *Craig gosta de um show chamado "Red Racer". Isso é mais provável uma brincadeira com o show "Speed Racer". *Craig, ou um sósia misteriosa, pode ser visto tumultos com os filhos no shopping em Nebraska "Feliz Natal Charlie Manson!" *Em "A Pequena Tourette" Craig tem ciúmes de Cartman e expressa-o, dizendo:" Se eu pudesse dizer (o que quer Cartman disse antes) para (quem Cartman disse que a), eu seria soooooooo feliz. " Em "Pandemia 2", Craig diz:" A semana passada foi meu aniversário. Minha avó me deu um cheque de cem dólares. Fiquei tããão feliz. " Mais tarde, no episódio que ele diz: "... quanto a mim, eu estava voltado para casa por segurança interna. Meus pais eram soooooooo feliz. " Esta poderia ser uma frase de efeito menor da sua. *Craig pode ter um gato, porque sua irmã estava segurando um em "Principal Boobage''..'' *Poof amarelo de Craig no topo de seu chapéu é o mesmo que Cartman do. *Tendência de Craig para virar off pessoas é mostrado resultar de sua família, que constantemente virar uns aos outros durante o jantar no "Tweek vs Craig". *Há uma versão verde de Craig esperando na fila Cartman Burger em "Ass Burger". É possível, ver Craig vestindo outro conjunto de roupas ou apenas mais um personagem. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heroes Categoria:Villanos